When The Time Comes
by Ravior Agrigorium
Summary: After several years since the WABAC incident, Sherman is now 13 and starts to wonder about his paradoxical self and Mr. Peabody's too, but only for a brief moment. He calls Penny over to discuss the situation but when a new adventure starts to form, so do new feelings for each other.
1. School Night

**Hey, TheLordOfMages here. This is my first story so don't to criticize too harshly. I want to see if I can get to at least 5 reviews before I upload another chapter. Tell me what you liked and disliked about this story so far. Thanks. **

Several years after the incident with the WABAC and everything in the past coming back to the present, Sherman was standing in front of the elevator of the Peabody Penthouse, staring at the floor.

"Sherman, are you alright?" Mr. Peabody asked, looking at the spot where Sherman was staring.

"Sherman, what all is the matter?" Mr. Peabody waved his hand in front of his son's face. Sherman didn't move, he was thinking back to when he met himself and another Peabody from the past.

"Mr. Peabody, what happened to ourselves?" Sherman asked, still looking at the floor. Mr. Peabody was confused; he did not know what Sherman was talking about, the paradox duplicates slipped his mind completely.

"I don't know…" Mr. Peabody stopped speaking, for he found his son crying.

"The paradox us, have you forgotten already?" Sherman faced Mr. Peabody angrily. "Where have they've gone?"

The memory started to sink in Mr. Peabody's mind.

"I don't see why you're so upset, they were just…" Sherman wouldn't let him finish. "You don't understand!" He yelled and stormed off to his room. Slamming the door behind him, he sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Why am I so upset?" He asked himself.

Sherman took out his phone, scrolled through his contacts, and found Penny.

Penny was in her living room when Sherman called.

"Hey, Sherman." She said, surprised that he called her,

"Penny, is it possible that you could come over to my house?" Sherman asked, and then added, "It's important."

About 20 minutes later, the elevator dinged and Penny walked into the penthouse to find Sherman waiting for her.

"Hey, Penny." He greeted her, nervously scratching the back of his head. It was what he always did when he talked to Penny.

"Sherman, what's so important that I had to come over here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

'_Maybe he just wants to see me.' _She thought.

"Yeah, about that, you remember when we went back in time and there was two of me and two of Mr. Peabody?"

'_I guess not.' _Penny thought sadly.

"Yeah, so?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I've been wondering about them and where they are." Sherman explained, relieved that Penny still remembered.

Penny rolled her eyes. "Sherman, that was back when we were, like, seven."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that…'' Sherman protested, but Penny cut him off.

"We are in the seventh grade, you need to stop worrying so much about then." She took his hand.

"You need to start worrying about now." She let go and Sherman felt a cold emptiness in his hand.

"I- I know. I just can't stop thinking about it, especially Tut." He glared at the thought of him.

Penny smiled. "He still bothers you." She felt cared for, if Sherman was any other ordinary man, he would have thought that Tut is dead, so who cares?

"Of course he still bothers me! He was your groom!" Sherman threw his arms up.

"I won't ever go back to Egypt where Tut was alive." He crossed his arms.

"Well then, we are very fortunate that he dies young." Mr. Peabody walked around the corner that led into the kitchen.

Penny averted her gaze when Mr. Peabody walked in. "Oh, hi Mr. Peabody." She forgot to ask if Peabody allowed her to come over, after all, it was a school night.

Mr. Peabody looked at the dumbstruck Sherman.

"H-Have you been eavesdropping?" Sherman asked, outraged.

"Actually, yes." Mr. Peabody said matter-of-factly.

Sherman put a hand to his face. "Thank you for your honesty."

"You are very welcome." Mr. Peabody and Sherman were both having déjà vu.

Mr. Peabody sighed and turned to Penny.

"Penny, I'm afraid you'll have to leave." He said, gesturing towards the door.

Penny didn't want to leave though; her parents were out and wouldn't be back until after school, so they left Penny at the house.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could stay the night here." She asked nervously. "I'll sleep on the sofa. It's just that my parents left and I don't want to stay at my house alone tonight."

Mr. Peabody considered it and finally decided that she could.

"But Sherman, you will make a pallet in my room so I can supervise you." He said firmly.

"I wasn't thinking that at all!" Sherman exclaimed with his face in his hands, obviously embarrassed. Penny started to blush.

Mr. Peabody was just about to turn to leave for bed then he stopped.

"Penny, you don't have any clothes for tonight or for tomorrow." Mr. Peabody pointed out. Penny put her hand on her head.

"Of course, how stupid I am!" She yelled. Sherman volunteered to go to Penny's house with her to get the stuff she needed.

About another 20 minutes past when they arrived back at the penthouse with all of Penny's things she needed. "There you go Penny, I'll just set your stuff on the sofa and let you get ready for bed while I go set up a pallet in Mr. Peabody's room." He told her, putting Penny's things on the sofa in a position where it didn't risk falling and headed into his own room to get into his PJ's and get the pallet ready.

When Sherman reappeared, he found Penny in a long, white nightgown and her hair tied into a bun.

Sherman was awestruck by her beauty that he nearly dropped the pile of blankets he was holding.

Penny started to blush. "What? Do I look bad?" She started to turn away.

"No, please, don't look away. I want to see that pretty face of yours." Sherman begged.

Penny decided to have some fun with him. "Well, is that the only reason why you wanted to stay, just to look at my face?" She crossed her arms; Penny could be a great actor at times, especially when it came to teasing.

"W-What, no!" Sherman protested. "I just didn't want you to be lonely tonight. I know how it feels." He walked closer to her, but Penny kept her back to him.

"I don't believe you, I might as well leave." She smiled and started to gather her clothes and head to the bathroom to change.

"No, don't leave, I swear that you're too pretty face is the, well, _only _reason I want you to stay."

'_He really cares about me, doesn't he?' _Penny thought.

"Fine, I'll stay. But only because I have nowhere else to go, not for your sake." She took the blankets that Sherman brought her and Sherman took the rest of them to Mr. Peabody's room.

"Okay, kids, chop-chop. It's time to go to sleep." Mr. Peabody said when everyone was ready for bed.

"Penny, you on the sofa and Sherman, you in my room, on a pallet."

When everyone was settled in there sleeping areas, one by one they fell asleep, Penny first from sudden drowsiness, Sherman next from the warmth and comfort of the pallet, and Mr. Peabody last after he made sure Sherman was asleep before drifting off into dreamland himself.


	2. Maybe

**Hey, I probably don't have five reviews yet but I was too excited and I had to release my new chapter. Anyway, without further ado, enjoy!**

When Mr. Peabody woke up, he looked at the pallet on the floor next to his bed to see if Sherman stayed in the pallet. He did, but he found Penny sleeping with him. Sherman had his arms around Penny and their foreheads were touching. Mr. Peabody couldn't help but smile.

'_Ah, young love. So beautiful.'_

"All right, get up you two. Time to go to school." Mr. Peabody said, awakening them. Sherman groaned,

"Just a few minutes, Mr. Peabody." Sherman pleaded sleepily. Penny stirred and moved closer to him. Mr. Peabody sighed and gave them five more minutes.

***THE NIGHT BEFORE***

Penny awoke suddenly, crying and breathing hard.

"Sherman, Sherman." She kept whimpering. She got up from the sofa and quietly went to check on Sherman. She found the door to Mr. Peabody's room open a little and so she slipped in and found Sherman sleeping peacefully on the blanketed mattress.

Penny dropped to her knees, relieved that he was still there, and started crying again.

"Penny, what is it?" Sherman sat up and looked at her. Penny quickly embraced him and held it.

"Could I sleep with you tonight, Sherman?" Penny asked, wiping away her tears. Sherman was surprised she would ask such a thing.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Thanks." Penny crawled into the pallet and touched Sherman's forehead with hers. Sherman smiled when he heard Penny's soft, steady breathing, telling him that she was asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Penny." Sherman muttered and fell asleep.

***IN THE MORNING***

Mr. Peabody walked back into his bedroom. "Your five minutes are over. Get up." He shook the thirteen year-olds from the sleep. Sherman rubbed his eyes.

"Could we just not go to school today, Mr. Peabody." Sherman suggested, yawning. Mr. Peabody rolled his eyes.

"Sherman, Penny, get up this instance." He commanded firmly.

"Fine, geez." Sherman looked at Penny.

"Come on, Penny. Let's get up."

"I don't want to. You're too warm and comfortable." She complained.

"Nice try Penny. Maybe you can come back over this weekend." Sherman started to get up but Penny pulled him back down.

"Promise?" She whispered, opening her eyes a little. Sherman sighed.

"Promise."

"Okay." Penny said and let go of him. Sherman decided that if she wasn't going to get up, he was going to force her.

"Get up, sleeping beauty." Sherman knelt and picked her up bridal style.

"Sherman! Put me down!" She softly hit his chest.

"Okay." He smirked and pretended to almost drop her. Penny yelped.

"Don't do that!" She put her hand on her heart. Sherman rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Such a drama queen." He stated, setting Penny down.

"I am not!" She exclaimed. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"My point exactly." Sherman pointed out.

"Humph, I guess I'm going to come over this weekend." Penny retorted. Sherman smirked and walked out.

"I guess not." He replied before walking out. He hoped that Penny actually would come no matter what. Penny huffed again and walked into the bathroom to fix her hair.

While Penny was still getting ready for school, Sherman finished and gelled his hair so that it stuck up. Penny's stuff was in a pile on the sofa, and her wallet had seemed to fall out. When Sherman walked by, he noticed the wallet and picked it up.

It fell open so that Sherman could see the inside. When he did, he found a picture of him and Penny. Actually, he saw many pictures of them together. One was on Sherman's ninth birthday; they took the WABAC to see Winston Churchill in World War II. They took one with Churchill but the only one he saw was the one where they took it in front of Big Ben.

Another was on Independence Day when Sherman and Penny were eleven and Mr. Peabody took them to witness the signing of the Declaration of Independence. They took picture in front of the house in Philadelphia where congress met up.

There was more, but Sherman heard Penny coming close to the living room. He quickly closed her wallet and threw it into the pile.

"Hey Sherman, you haven't seen my wallet laying around anywhere, have you?" Penny asked, looking around and spotting the pile.

"Oh, here it is." She said, relieved, and put it in her handbag.

"Well, good thing you found it." Sherman stated and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mr. Peabody, what's for breakfast?" Sherman asked when he found Mr. Peabody at the stove, cooking something.

"Well, Sherman, that depends. Do you want waffles, omelets, cereal, oatmeal…?" Mr. Peabody went on until Sherman stopped him by saying he wanted cinnamon toast.

"And what about you, Ms. Peterson?" Mr. Peabody turned to Penny.

"Oh, well, everything sounds great, Mr. Peabody." She said. In the end, she chose strawberry oatmeal and they sat down to eat their food.

"Wow, Mr. Peabody. This oatmeal is amazing!" Penny complimented when she finished her meal.

"Thank you very much Penny. Oh, and Penny," Mr. Peabody called before she walked into the elevator with Sherman.

"Yes, Mr. Peabody?" Penny stopped when she heard him call to her.

"Penny, don't tell your parents about last night. I'm sure they wouldn't approve." He said seriously. "And Sherman, don't think that I have excused you two sleeping together. Do _not_ let it happen again. Have a good day, you two." He smiled as they walked into the elevator.

Sherman looked at Penny, still admiring her beauty.

When Sherman and Penny walked out of the apartment and headed towards school, Penny broke the silence.

"Sherman, what were you staring back in the elevator?" She asked, looking at him.

'_Please, just say something sweet.' _She thought hopefully.

Sherman hesitated and answered nervously.

"Uh, well, I was just wondering, um, I mean, hoping, if your parents will agree if you can stay over." Sherman nervously scratched the back of his head again.

Penny sighed before answering.

"Sherman, we're both thirteen, almost fourteen. Anything could happen." She kept on walking.

"But, I swear nothing will happen." Sherman swore.

"I don't know, Sherman. It seems a little dangerous." They arrived at the school.

"Just think about it. Please." Sherman added before walking off to his locker.

**Now, I know that you all are probably wondering why Penny woke up crying. You will find out in the next chapter. Please review to tell me if you like, dislike, and suggest ideas for why Penny was crying.**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in forever. I've been having some problems and stuff. I'm trying to make chapter three, I promise that it will be uploaded in 2-3 weeks. So don't unfavorite or unfollow. Thanks for everyone who has followed, reviewed, favorited, and viewed. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello once again, fellow fan-fictioners. I know it's been a long time since I updated, and this chapter may be a little shorter than my regular chapter since you guys have been asking for another chapter for so long. To tell you the truth, I was halfway done with this chapter and it somehow was deleted so I had to start over. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter.**

Penny was in her first period class, Algebra, the only class she and Sherman didn't have together. She was thinking about the weekend, let alone Sherman himself. Penny, who was usually very into her algebra lessons, didn't pay attention to a thing during her class.

When the teacher dismissed class, Penny skipped out the classroom door and to her next class, science. She saw Sherman already in line, waiting for her.

"Hey Penny!" He greeted excitedly, flashing his goofy smile. Penny giggled; she loved it when he smiled like that.

"Hay Sherman, what do you think we're doing in science today?" She asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Uh, I don't know. Whatever Ms. Redom wants us to do." He shrugged and followed the line that was moving into Ms. Redom's classroom. Sherman and Penny took their usual seats next to each other. While in Ms. Redom's class, Sherman would slip notes to Penny, and Penny would write back. The teacher never caught them, but they have missed some important information because of it.

After a few hours of being in school, Sherman was sitting with Mason and Carl, his two best friends, at the lunch table. Sherman didn't eat much, he couldn't stop thinking about Penny.

"Uh, Sherman, you alright?" Carl asked, waving his hand in front of his face. Mason and Carl looked at each other then smirked. Mason cleared his throat and looked at Sherman seriously.

"Sherman, if I didn't know better, that facial expression and your behavior tells me that-" Mason started, still looking at Sherman.

"You're in love!" Carl finished for him. Mason looked at Carl dully then rolling his eyes. He wasn't going to say in love, but in a daze.

" Uh, yes, in love. Thank you Carl." Mason said, then turned his attention back to Sherman. However, the thing was, he was gone! He lunchbox was gone, along with the rest of his things. Mason looked at his watch. "Its not until 20 minutes that lunch is over." He told Carl.

"Then where did Sherman go? You think he went to the restroom." He suggested, scanning the lunchroom for any sign of Sherman.

"No, because A. When we looked down the walkway, Sherman would have still been walking and not at the door yet, B. He would have probably tell us that he was going, and C. he wouldn't have taken all of his stuff to the restroom…" Mason stated, looking around. After a few minutes of searching, Carl spotted Sherman sitting at

"Penny's table!" Carl exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the table so that Mason could see.

"So you mean to tell me that…" Mason couldn't finish.

"Sherman left his best friends to go sit with a girl? Yes." Carl sighed. They felt abandoned. Their own best friend abandoned them. "Maybe he'll get bored and come back." Carl suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"When he's with Penny? No, I don't think so…" They spent the rest of lunch in silence, but they were starting to form a hate towards Penny. At the end of school, Penny and Sherman walked out of the school together.

"It doesn't look like Mr. Peabody is here yet." Sherman said, looking around, spotting Penny's parents. "Hey, do you wanna go ask your parents if you come over today?" Sherman asked with a smile.

Penny returned the smile then answered. "Sure. Let's go!" She grabbed Sherman's hand (much to Sherman's embarrassment) and ran over her parents. "Mom, Dad, could I go over to Sherman's for a few hours, please?" Penny asked, looking at her parents.

"Well, you do have homework don't you." Paul stated.

"I could do it a Sherman's. Besides, it's only a few math problems." Penny said matter-of-factly. Patty was about to say something but Mr. Peabody zoomed by and stopped next to the Petersons' car on his scooter.

"There you are, Sherman. I thought I had lost you when you weren't at the spot you wait for me on a regular basis. But then I thought of the next best place, with the Petersons." Mr. Peabody smirked. "Now, what is the discussion that is taking place?" Mr. Peabody asked, looking at them.

Sherman opened his mouth to explain but Penny answered.

"Well, Mr. Peabody. You see, I want to come over to Sherman's- I mean your house, so me and Sherman came over here to ask my parents and I'm still waiting for their answer." She told Mr. Peabody, turning to her parents. "Well, Mom, Dad?" Penny really hoped that she could go and spend time with Sherman. Paul sighed and gave in.

"Fine, we'll drop you off and you can stay until seven." He bade goodbye to everyone. Penny went to go get in the car, but realized she still had her hand in Sherman's. She didn't want to let go, but neither did Sherman.

"Sherman, I have to leave." She said softly. Sherman nodded and reluctantly let go. Penny mustered a smile, and told him goodbye.

"Goodbye, Penny. I-" He almost thought out loud, which would have revealed his feelings towards her. "I'll see you later, okay." Penny nodded and the Peterson's car drove off. Penny looked out the window and at Sherman until he wasn't in sight.

'_I love you Sherman. I hope you feel the same way.' _

**Well, there you have it. Chapter 3 the chapter that everyone wanted. Now I know that her dream wasn't revealed in this chapter, but I promise that I'll do it in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, liking, favorite, and because of you guys, I'm submitting this in a creative writing contest. Thanks for your support and I'll update soon. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers; Hello. After I finished Chapter 3, I started on Chapter 4 right away so that you guys didn't have to wait, like, a month for me update. Well, Penny's is at her house and getting ready to go over to Sherman's place. So, Enjoy.**

Penny was in her room, putting her stuff up and changed into regular clothes. She hummed subconsciously, catching herself only when she sat down. Penny sighed and took her phone out, looking through pictures of her and Sherman. She had gotten them printed and put them in her wallet. She didn't want Sherman to see them with fear that he would realize that she had feelings for him but he didn't feel the same way.

"Penny. It's almost time to go to Sherman's. Are you ready?" Patty called up to her.

"Yeah, mom." She replied. She wasn't taking anything, just her phone, wallet, and herself. She walked down the steps and into the living room. Patty was taking her to Sherman's house since Paul had to work and used his break time to pick up Penny.

"Well, Penny. You ready?" She asked again. Penny smiled, telling her mother that she was. "Okay, let's go." Patty said and walked out to the garage with Penny following behind her. After a half a of an hour later, the elevator dinged and opened, showing the entrance to the Peabody penthouse.

"Hey Penny! Hi Mrs. Peterson." Sherman greeted them at the elevator door. "I'll tell Mr. Peabody that you're here. He's working on a 'project.'" He told them and then ran off to Mr. Peabody's laboratory. A few minutes later, Sherman returned with him.

"Ah, good to see you Mrs. Peterson." Mr. Peabody said, shaking her hand. "I see that you brought Penny."

Mrs. Peterson smiled and put her hand on Penny's arm.

"Mom, can I go now?" Penny asked impatiently.

"Oh, yes. Yes you can Penny, have a good time." After she said that, Penny ran off with Sherman into his room. He had something to show her. "Well, I best be off now. Goodbye Mr. Peabody. I'll pick her up somewhere around eight." She waved and headed for the elevator.

"Wait, Mrs. Peterson. I have something to discuss with you." Mr. Peabody stopped her before she stepped in. "It's about Penny and Sherman." Mrs. Peterson was surprised.

"Has Penny caused any trouble lately, Mr. Peabody?" Mrs. Peterson asked, still standing at the elevator doorway.

"Oh no, not at all. It's something else. Let's sit down so that we can talk." Mr. Peabody sat on one of the kitchen counter seats.

Penny and Sherman were in Sherman's room, talking about the project that their Ms. Redom assigned them to do. It was due next week.

"So… Sherman, what do you want to do for the project?" Penny asked, hanging upside down on Sherman's bed like a-

"Maybe bats?" He suggested, sitting down in his desk chair that was beside his bed.

"How about how bats aren't really blind?" She said, Sherman rolled his eyes in the back of his head. "Don't do that, Sherman! It's creepy." She pointed out.

"Oh, well I'm sorry my Queen bat." Sherman said and got up from his chair. He picked Penny up like he did earlier that morning and pretended to drop her.

"Sherman, you know I don't like that!" Penny said after a squeal.

"Why are you so worried, I thought bats could fly." Sherman replied with a smirk.

"Are you calling me a bat?" Penny glared at him.

"You didn't pick that up from before?"

"When before?"

"When I called you a Queen bat, remember."

"Oh, well that was exceptional since you called me a queen."

Sherman rolled his eyes and put Penny on his bed before lying next to her.

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" Sherman told Penny.

"I know, unbelievably fabulous." Penny flashed Sherman a smile. Sherman smiled and shook his head.

"That's not what I meant but through my eyes, you always were unbelievably fabulous." He smiled and moved closer to her. "And you always will be." They both closed their eyes and fell asleep soon after that.


	6. Chapter 5 Sneak Peek

**Hey, guys. I know it's taking me forever to upload again but instead of you waiting any longer, I'm releasing a Sneak Peek at my new chapter in the Mr. Peabody and Sherman story. Here it is and I'll finish it soon. It's not much, but it's what I have so far.**

***IN THE KITCHEN***

Mr. Peabody and Mrs. Peterson were sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea and discussing Penny and Sherman.

"I don't see how that's a threat, they're only thirteen." Mrs. Peterson said, taking a drink of the coffee that Mr. Peabody fixed for them.

"I know, Patty, it's just that…" Mr. Peabody held his sentence then sighed. "I don't know. I wish that they were kids at the age seven again, not thirteen." Mr. Peabody put his mug down.

"But, Peabody, they're not, not anymore." Mrs. Peterson set her mug down also and looked at her watch. "Oh, I better head home, I'm sure Paul is waiting for me. Thanks for the coffee Peabody. Either Paul or I will be here to pick up Penny in a few hours." She picked up her handbag, put it on her shoulder, and walked into the elevator. As the door closed in front of her, Mr. Peabody put his head on the kitchen counter.

After a few minutes, he decided to check on Sherman and Penny. He walked to Sherman's room and opened the door a crack. He peeked inside, only to see them cuddled up together just like were the night before. It alarmed Mr. Peabody for a moment but then realized that were both sleeping. He sighed, closed the door, and went back into the living room.

Mr. Peabody was in the living room sitting on the sofa, watching the news. After a few more minutes of watching, the elevator bell rang and Mr. Peabody heard the door opening. He got off the couch and slowly went to see whom it was.


	7. Chapter 5

**Hello, my readers, I continue the Peabody and Sherman stories that you have been asking for. In this chapter, they use the WABAC to fix something that is wrong in the space-time continuum. Enjoy, the long-awaited adventure I have been promising.**

***IN THE KITCHEN*******

Mr. Peabody and Mrs. Peterson were sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea and discussing Penny and Sherman.

"I don't see how that's a threat, they're only thirteen." Mrs. Peterson said, taking a drink of the coffee that Mr. Peabody fixed for them.

"I know, Patty, it's just that…" Mr. Peabody held his sentence then sighed. "I don't know. I wish that they were kids at the age seven again, not thirteen." Mr. Peabody put his mug down.

"But, Peabody, they're not, not anymore." Mrs. Peterson set her mug down also and looked at her watch. "Oh, I better head home, I'm sure Paul is waiting for me. Thanks for the coffee Peabody. Either Paul or I will be here to pick up Penny in a few hours." She picked up her handbag, put it on her shoulder, and walked into the elevator. As the door closed in front of her, Mr. Peabody put his head on the kitchen counter.

After a few minutes, he decided to check on Sherman and Penny. He walked to Sherman's room and opened the door a crack. He peeked inside, only to see them cuddled up together just like were the night before. It alarmed Mr. Peabody for a moment but then realized that were both sleeping. He sighed, closed the door, and went back into the living room.

Mr. Peabody was in the living room sitting on the sofa, watching the news. After a few more minutes of watching, the elevator bell rang and Mr. Peabody heard the door opening. He got off the couch and slowly went to see who it was.

_'__It can't be the Petersons. It's not 8:00 yet, only 6:23' _Mr. Peabody thought, looking at the clock. He could hear the moving of feet, multiple of them. _'By the sound of the feet hitting the floor, the heel it is a hard knock, followed by a pat of the toes. So, it has to be heeled boots the intruders are wearing.' _Mr. Peabody observed, the reading of all those Sherlock Holmes books and study of deduction paid off after all.

Mr. Peabody slowly walked closer to the kitchen, straining his ears to hear anything else that would give him a clue who the intruders were. When he finally arrived at the kitchen, he got a glimpse at who the people were. They were robbing the kitchen, taking every pot, pan, plate, bowl, and utensil they could find. They were dressed in baggy, dirty tunics with scabbards at their sides. The man at the front of the group had a scruffy, tattered coat with flintlocks and a cutlass in a scabbard that went over his coat.

_'__Pirates?!' _Mr. Peabody wondered, surprised, almost shouting out. _'How in the world could pirates be in my kitchen? This has to be a joke.'_ Mr. Peabody thought and walked out to face the pirates. They didn't notice him at first until Mr. Peabody cleared his throat.

They all stopped and turned around and looked at the owner of the house.

"Alright, what's with th' hol' up?" Said the man in front of the group, pushing through to try and take care of whatever problem was causing to stop his crew. When he did, Mr. Peabody noticed a patch over one eye and a wooden prosthetic leg where his left leg used to be.

_'__Maybe this was a bad idea…' _Mr. Peabody thought while trying to find the right words to say that wouldn't end up with a sword shoved through him.

Mr. Peabody cleared his throat again and started speaking. "Ah, hello. I see you have found my penthouse and you are, um, taking my belongings." The pirates said nothing, only stared at him.

"In the name of the Devil, it stands and it speaks." Said the man who seemed to be the captain.

"Oh, yes. It seems that you don't have talking dog geniuses where you come from." He chuckled. "And it also seems that you are the captain of your crew?" He gestured to the rest of the men behind him.

"Arrgh, I be the captain of this crew." He said proudly, cracking a tiny smile. He did not have very many teeth, and the ones that he did have, most of them were golden teeth. Mr. Peabody smiled nervously and looked at the crew.

"I can see why you are the leader of this crew, Captain-"

"Bradshaw, Captain Bradshaw." The Captain finished.

"Well, thank you, Captain Bradshaw." Mr. Peabody remembered why the pirates were here and that he needed to stop them. "Well, I just came here to see why you were stealing all of my stuff and if you could please put it all back." Captain Bradshaw's smile faded away.

"Well, we all are pirates, aren't we?" He asked with a growl.

"Yes, I know but-"

"Then stealing is what we do. And once we steal it, we _don't_ put it back."

Mr. Peabody furrowed his brows into a frown. "Well, I can't let you do that, this is my things and I will have to fight for them if I have to…"

**Alright, here you guys go. I'm about to add a little bit of action into the story so this isn't completely boring for all of you fans. I know it has been a while since I last updated and I am sorry for that. I will try to update soon.**


End file.
